SWTCW - Rocer
by ScyrenaKenway0815
Summary: Ahsoka is confused when she meets a strange wolf. Apparently they know each other. There is more to it all. Ahsoka must soon learn that painfully. Something had happened in the past, what it, this wolf worked well what he wanted to stop now ...
1. Who is Rocer?

Ahsoka sat down on the edge of her captor, and looked around. She was somewhere in the nowhere on Coroscant. She had to watch the two hunters while her master, Anakin Skywalker, a Man asks questions. She crossed her arms and wiggled her finger on her left forearm.  
"Commander Tano?"  
Ahsoka turned to a clone.  
"Yes?"  
"Did you see General Kenobi or General Skywalker?"  
"General Skywalker interview someone in a bar . Where General Kenobi is,... I don't know. "  
The clone nodded.  
"Good. If you see one of them, tell them that we have tracked the bounty hunter and follow him now. "  
The clone turned to go.  
"Wait ... which bounty hunter?"  
"We have no information about him, but he's damn good. At present, he must surely be in ventilation shaft of the temple. He probably wants to headquarters. "  
Ahsoka looked at her comlink.  
"But there was no announcement."  
"The bounty hunter has paralyzed the entire communication in this district. We still don't know how. "  
'That's why I'm here for so long ...' Ahsoka thought.  
"I'm going to the temple and try to help."  
The clone nodded and Ahsoka got into her starfighter. She said R2 that he should tell Anakin where she is. She flew off to the temple.

She landed in the hangar of the temple and was led by a watchman for air shaft. She looked more closely at the laser track with a hole was cut into the shaft.  
"The courses were already scanned?"  
The clone shook his head.  
"Well then."  
Ahsoka walked slightly crouched and then jumped into the bay. She crawled on all fours along the bay.

Raptor looked around the corridor. He jumped into a hallway that led down slightly.  
'Jackpot' he thought.  
Ahsoka followed with the help of the force of the track of the bounty hunter. She wanted to turn into a hallway when she saw the bounty hunter. She hid behind the corner and looked out cautiously. But then the bounty hunter mysteriously vanished.  
Ahsoka looked at the agency where he had just been still.  
'Oh great ..' Ahsoka thought to herself. 'But what does this guy just start with a holocron?'  
Ahsoka crawled back into gear and jumped out of the bay. As the bounty hunter stood in front of her.  
"Well, who do we have here?"  
Ahsoka sent behind her back a signal over the comlink.  
"Eh eh, .."  
Stammered Raptor with a slight grin tricky.  
"You have something that belongs to us."  
"Haha, probably not!"  
Raptor pulled his blaster and fired several times at Ahsoka and ran. Ahsoka drew her lightsaber and blocked the shots and pursued him. While Raptor ran to the platform, he shot a few more times on Ahsoka, but she blocked the shots easily. Raptor arrived at the empty platform and thought, 'Damn.'  
Ahsoka stood about 10 feet away from him. He turned to face her.  
"Give up, and immediately the holocron back out again."  
"Why should I?"  
He grinned and walked backward toward the end of the platform.  
Ahsoka rolled her eyes slightly.  
"As if that would help ..."  
"Well, better than ending up in jail, right?"  
He grinned and continued to hold the gun trained on her. He wanted to go back, but the platform was to end.  
Ahsoka closed her lightsabers and saw Raptor intently.  
"Return the holocrons out."  
"Never!"  
He grinned again and fell backwards. Ahsoka ran to the edge and caught Raptor with the Force to just above the ground. She let him go then. Clones ran to Raptor, and arrested him.  
Ahsoka jumped off to them and bounced her jump from the force. She took the holocrons from Raptor and pay him. He grinned at her, Ahsoka ignored it.

Ahsoka saw the slides even after until they disappeared around a corner. Raptor looked around briefly and then growled. The clone had to watch as Raptor breaks his chains. He disarmed the clones and shot them. Ahsoka felt it was something went wrong. She jumped on a slider and followed Raptor.  
'I hate bounty hunter ...' Ahsoka thought as she gave more gas to catch him. Raptor looked at her and turned left. Ahsoka followed him and tried to get closer to him.  
Raptor watching her, he pulled his gun and shot at her again. Ahsoka opened one of her lightsabers and blocked the shots.  
"Forget it, that will never work!"  
"I know." He smiled again, and shot at her.  
Raptor stopped with the slide and climbed onto a house. It was easier for Ahsoka. She jumped from the slider on the roof and watched Raptor. He ran around a corner, but Ahsoka jumped to a lead and ran blocs to him. Raptor stoped and ran into an apartment. Ahsoka jumped from the lead and cautiously entered the apartment. Raptor looked at Ahsoka while he held a woman sine gun to her temple. Ahsoka looked directly at him.  
"Let her go now."  
"So than you attackted me, and you arrest me, no thanks?" He laughed.  
"If you let it go, I let you go."  
"Oh, really? That would new for me, tah you showing grace. "  
"You know us but bad. We Jedi have mercy come before justice. "  
"Grace before law?" He laughed again, "I know you really different, though I have been training with others like you."  
Ahsoka drew skeptical eyebrow.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're too young to understand that. Well, your lightsaber throw over or she dies! "  
'Did he said I am too young?! I am 16 years old ... What the hell does he want with my lightsaber? ... ' Ahsoka thought.  
She sighed and laid her gently on the floor lightsabers.  
'My master will threw my head off.' she thought.  
She left with the force to Raptor slide over.  
"You got what you wanted. Now let her go! "  
Raptor took a lot of time to think, but then he nodded.  
"Well you can have her back."  
"Where is the hook?"  
"I want one of the lightsabers."  
Ahsoka saw Raptor grimly.  
"All right."  
She let the Shoto at him and pulled the other lightsaber to herself.  
"But be assured. I'll get the other back! "  
Raptor grinned and threw the woman to Ahsoka. She caught the woman and looked after if she was okay. After the woman had calmed down Ahsoka took out their projector and followed the GPS signal of her lightsaber.  
'How well I installed that ...' she thought.

Raptor stopped near a hotel and entered the building. Ahsoka was on the roof of the hotel and had seen how Raptor had entered it. Raptor was talking to a few people and then entered his room. Ahsoka looked again at the picture pitcher to see where her lightsaber is. A clone radioed her .She annoyed rolled her eyes.  
"Yes?"  
"We have found the bounty hunter, sir."  
Ahsoka was confused.  
"Thank you."  
She finished the transfer.  
_'When the ... who I then pursued?'_


	2. Rocers Revenge

Ahsoka walked to the edge of the roof and climbed down. She climbed around a window and then looked from below into the room.  
_'Somewhere in here is it.'_ Ahsoka thought.  
She carefully climbed into the room. A black wolf lying in a strange Sith cloak in bed and asleep. Ahsoka walked purposefully to a closet.  
"Really. Since when steal the Jedi? "  
The wolfe makes a short one ear as Ahsoka turned around to him.  
"I don't steal I'll get back only what was stolen from ME.  
"Your lightsaber is not here."  
"Then ..."  
Ahsoka glanced out the window, then looked back to Rocer. The wolf scratched his head.  
"I haven't seen you for a long time.'s Amazing how quickly you've grown."  
Ahsoka looked confused. She shook her head.  
"When do I get back my lightsaber?"  
"Soon. Would be a shame if we didn't see each other again. "  
Ahsoka rolled her eyes and sighed.  
The wolf looked at her steadily.  
"You better leave now. Your master will always make you head off if he sees you wearing only a light saber. "  
Ahsoka nodded cautiously and went to the window. She jumped down on a speeder and drove to the temple. The wolf has Ahsokas Shoto in hand, that he had taken from a safe.  
'Beautiful thing' he thought.  
Ahsoka mused about after what had just happened.  
'... It's amazing how big you have become ... What does he mean? How long he knows me already ... Why does he know me at all? ... "  
She drove into the hangar and got off the speeder. A clone came up to her.  
"Commander Tano, Where were you?"  
"I have followed the bounty hunter, why?"  
"We believe that the Bounty Hunter a shapeshifter."  
'That explains so few ...' Ahsoka thought.  
"Thanks for the message, Sargentbut I have to go now ,to my master. If she'll excuse me. "  
The clone nodded and Ahsoka walked past him. She walked down the corridor to the bedrooms along as she impact on Anakin and Obi Wan.  
'That's what I wanted to avoid ...' Ahsoka thought with a slight sigh.  
The two Jedi Master turned to her. She tried to act normal, but she knew that Anakin would notice immediately. He read not long in coming.  
"Ahsoka, where is your Shoto ?"  
"In the workshop."  
She was a bad liar. She knew as well as he. He drew skeptical eyebrow. She sighed heavily.  
"It's complicated."  
"I can not wait to hear everything."  
Anakin crossed his arms and looked at Ahsoka firmly.  
"I have followed this bounty hunter. He ran after a car chase in an apartment and took a woman hostage. He wanted to exchange my Shoto against the woman. How could I refuse, he held her to his gun to her temple. "  
bi Wan nodded slightly, but Anakin saw Ahsoka continued sternly.  
"I handed him the Shoto and followed the GPS signal from the lightsaber. I watched as the bounty hunter went to a hotel. I climbed down from the roof into the room to look for it. And as such, a black wolf lying in ... cape in a Sith in a bed. "  
"This issue will have to wait." Mixed Obi Wan on. "We have received the order from the Council to look Grievous Grievous. He was spotted in the Outer Rim. "  
"You are the distraction, don't you?" Asked Anakin Obi Wan.  
"Is it perhaps possible that Grievous our attack strategy knows? ... The idea came to me last time already. "  
"What do you mean, Snips?"  
"Most Obi Wan takes the distraction and we, or just sneaks, you undetected on board. Where usually an ambush lurks ... How about a new strategy? "  
"Would you have an idea?"  
"Option 1: I'm going with a few clones in a shuttle and fligen in the sector. If I know Grievous he won't take long in coming.  
Version 2:  
Or something like that time you followed Dooku and you crashed then on Vanquor. "  
Obi Wan nodded thoughtfully. It took a few seconds until he really gave his opinion.  
"I'm for option 2"  
"If my voice also evaluates, I'm for option 2"  
Ahsoka knew too well that Anakin the second option does not really like it.  
"I am also for variant 2. You're outvoted, Master. Now, which of us is the bait. "  
"Ahsoka. She had the idea and she will run it, too. "  
Ahsoka nodded. Anakin was silent.  
"Ahsoka you take the Twilight."  
"The Twilight? ... Let's see if the clunker starts yet."  
"Of course she start."  
Anakin said with a slight smile.  
Ahsoka rolled her eyes and went to the hangar.  
It took several minutes leapt to the Twilight, but after she did Ahsoka flew out of the hangar and jumped into hyperspace. Obi Wan radioed Ahsoka on the projector, while at the hyperspace jump.  
"Yes?"  
"Have you already found Grievous?"  
"We are still in hyperspace."

Grievous heard the conversation already.  
"Do you hear that?"  
"Of course, we can take her to catch Skywalker and Kenobi."  
Rocer grinned and walked off the bridge.

The twilight had ended the hyper-space jump. It was not long, as a huge ship appeared out of hyperspace.  
"Grievous was not long in coming."  
Ahsoka ended the transmission and looked at the huge ship.  
Grievous ordered during which they capture with the tractor beam. Ahsoka felt like the Twilight struggled. Ahsoka got up and walked to the rear.  
Rocer was waiting in the hangar on it.  
The loading ramp opened and welcomed Rocer Ahsoka.  
Ahsoka was skeptical down the ramp. Rocer gave her the sign to follow him.  
"When do I get back my Shoto?"  
Rocer remained silent. Ahsoka looked at further.  
"Hm?"  
"My lightsaber. When do I get it back? "  
"Now."  
Rocer put a hand on a wall and a door opened.  
"After you."  
Ahsoka walked carefully past him. It was not shake the feeling that she knew him.  
Rocer Shoto got her out of a cupboard in the still hung several lightsabers.  
'Strange hobby.' Ahsoka thought. She received her Shoto and hung it on her belt.  
Ahsoka noticed how Rocer was paged.  
Greivous said, was that there were. Ahsoka was aware that he thought Anakin and Obi Wan.  
Rocer said something and smiled coldly. Ahsoka could not hear exactly what he had said.  
Rocer smiled coldly at Ahsoka. She had known it. He will kill they want.  
Rocer opened his lightsaber and attacked Ahsoka.  
Ahsoka ignited their lightsabers and blocked off the attacks. You verusuchte about the power Anakin reach.  
/ / It's a trap! / /  
/ / Yes, but where are you? / /  
/ / On Grievous ship Rocer is also here. Where exactly I can not tell you, that's bad in the fight anyway. / /  
/ / Fight? / /  
/ / With Rocer ... / /  
Rocer spread his hands and his claws began to flash. Ahsoka swallowed.  
He raised his hand and grabbed Ahsoka in a stranglehold. She gasped.  
"At last I see you die."  
He looked at her seriously, and pressed on to her neck. Ahsoka saw a paper knife lying on a table. She grabbed him by the power and hurled it into Rocers leg. He let her go first, but then he looked at his leg and Ahsoka hurled against a wall and pulled the letter normally closed leg.  
Ahsoka hit his back against the wall and then to the ground Fiehl. She coughed and stood up. Rocer went up to her and grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. He held the paper knife to her throat.  
"Back then, you were just like that."  
Ahsoka clenched together and caused a power recoil. Rocer remained in place are. He gasped, then heard a crack and he was spitting blood. He let go and fell to his knees. Ahsoka was confused and looked like Rocer staring at his blood. Ahsoka walked past him and ran through the door to the outside. Ahsoka operated some switches in a control room to Anakin and Obi Wan to gain time. Rocer grabbed Ahsoka and hurled it against the ceiling and held it there. He lets it fall to the ground. He knelt down to her and held out his hand to her face. Again began to flash his fingertips. Ahsoka swallowed, then smiled Rocer and blood dripping from his mouth. He touched his index finger Ahsoka's forehead and stream flows through her body. She cried out in pain.  
Rocer took the index finger of her forehead and pulled her to her feet. He held out his claws to her throat. He smiled again cold and pressed his claws into the neck. The entire floor was filled with a cry of pain.


	3. The Compound

Ahsoka shock Rocer with the Force away from her and staggered to the Twilight. She sat down in the pilot seat and started the engine. She flew out of the hangar, she only saw the the cruisers were destroyed. She saw a rescue capsule and pulled it with the rope in the twilight.  
Anakin had exploded with the Force the wheel and went with the other out of the capsule. Only Obi-Wan, Anakin and a few clones had survived.  
Anakin could not believe his eyes, as Ahsoka came to them. She held her hands with blood running to her neck pierced. She broke down in front of him. Anakin had gone to her and caught her and gently placed her on the ground.

Anakin sat on the chair standing beside Ahsoka's bedside. She had a thick bandage wrapped around her neck. The doctors had said that the wounds were too big and too deep for Ahsoka could in the bacta tank. Whenever Anakin looked at the association he had the image in his head, as Ahsoka had hobbled up to him. She had kept her blood running through in her hands peppered neck.  
Anakin turned again from the view of the Association. Ahsoka was placed in artificial coma so that their wounds heal better. But the attack was already 2 weeks ago. A few days ago the doctors had planned to let Ahsoka wake up from the coma, but she did not wake up. Master Yoda had a suspicion that Ahsoka had fallen on her own still in a coma and a memory relived they had perhaps forgotten. Anakin did not really believe it. It made Anakin fear not knowing if she would wake up or not.

Ahsoka was sure the everything she saw was going on in her head. Even though she was now in her memoirs her neck hurt a lot. She looked like memories of appeared and disappeared. Time turned back. It was quite light and Ahsoka had to close her eyes. When she opened them again and looked down at herself, she was 3 years old again. She was becoming increasingly confused. 'What does it all mean? Cared for Rocer I see that? No, he can not concoct in my head ... or not? 'More questions Ahsoka shot through her head.  
"Soka!"  
She turned quickly to the person to whom she had called. There was just one person who called her so. Her mother. She ran to her. Her mother picked her up and brought her into the house. Ahsoka knew she had been through all that again, about a not they really knew where they should sort this moment. She sat with her two parents at the table. There was food. Ahoska don't eat her food and her mother asked what was wrong. Ahsoka smiled. She heard a muffled engine noise. She immediately knew what had happened on that fateful day.  
A shuttle landed on the marketplace. A black wolf had got out and was killed with all his droids. The time before rewound and Ahsoka found herself in shambles. She climbed out and found the house destroyed Completely restructured. She had at that time hiding under the table when the house had collapsed. She heard her mother calling her name. She ran crying to her. The legs of her mother had been buried under a heavy piece of rubble. Ahsoka kept trying to lift it.  
"Soka, go ... you have to run away ... from here ... running to the nuns ... north of here ..."  
"No, I will not leave you!"  
"Soka! Please stop just ... this one time on me ... and go to the nurses. "  
She held a hand Ahsoka little face and looked at her.  
"My Big girl ..."  
Mother's hand sank. She stopped to breathe. Ahsoka held her mother's hand and wept into her. But then she stopped, she got up and left the house cautiously.  
The droids were gone, but where was the wolf? Ahsoka ran as fast as she could along the path to the sisters. She stumbled upon a small forest about something. She stood up and looked at what she had fallen over and there he stood before her. Rocer. A black wolf wearing a strange Sith cape. She remembered again. He had followed up to the monastery. It was through the magic force field of the monastery saved the only beings who needed help read through. So Rocer bounced off the force field and looked grim after Ahsoka as she ran to the convent. He had looked up again and then he gone. He had been given a mandate to kill all in this village, especially Ahsoka's family, but why? ... Ahsoka could not answer this question until today.  
At that moment, as Ahsoka looked like the monastery door closed, she woke up.  
She opened her eyes and woke up. She was breathing so fast, as if she ran. Anakin put a hand on her shoulder and put her back on the bed.  
"Lie back down. Your wounds are not fully healed. "  
Anakin did not escape the Ahsoka slight tears in his eyes had. He was not responding as it should.  
"Are you okay?"  
She nodded and bit her lip in order to keep the tears back.  
'What did she just seen? It must have been terrible, even if brings Ahsoka to cry. 'Anakin thought.  
Ahsoka stared at the ceiling.  
"Would you let me briefly alone, Master?"  
She said shyly and looked at him briefly.  
He nodded and stood up. He walked out of the room, but before he left he saw him quite to her again. She stared at the ceiling again. He sighed and closed the door behind him.  
Ahsoka could have cried, but she pulled herself together.  
'He murdered she. My whole village. My family ... 'Ahsoka thought.  
She still heard in her mind her mother's voice.  
"Soka ..."  
Only she had so named Ahsoka. It hurt even more when she heard she Plo Koon, called Klein'soka. She was determined to find Rocer. But she was tied to this bed. She just hoped it would heal their wounds quickly. She sat up and felt no pain, as before. She took off the bandage and went to the mirror. It was seen not only scar on her neck. No scratches, nothing. The Ahsoka was really strange, but it was just right. She took their lightsabers from, table standing next to her bed and hung it on her belt. She left the healer tract and sought her master. She turned a corner and saw her master spoke with R2. She walked over to them.  
"Ahsoka, why are not you ..."  
Ahsoka raised her hand to interrupt him.  
"It's all been healed, it is not clear to me why."  
"Snips, so you just ..."  
"I could remember since long back as I have lost my family ..."  
"Oh ... that about Rocer also was to blame?"  
She nodded and swallowed.  
"He wiped out my entire village. He was maschiert droids with the city ... I'll never forget the sight of my mother when I was vegschickte. "  
Ahsoka bit her lower lip again and more short of Anakin's view.  
Anakin could feel how much it mitnam Ahsoka.  
"This wolf needs to be held accountable."  
"No."  
Anakin thought he had misheard.  
"No? Ahsoka think about but just something he did to you and all your village. "  
"I know. But I have not reached out to me the memory back, he wanted me to see it all. He does just that, Master. He wants us to look for him and he can bring it to an end. "  
Anakin was applied internally, but he pulled himself together.  
"What do you suggest then?"  
"We wait. He'll eventually make a mistake and come out of his hole. And when that happens, we must be ready to fight back. "  
"And do you know for sure what you're doing?"  
He raised an eyebrow. She nodded.  
"I wanted to ask you more about a thing."  
"Yes?"  
"Could we to Shili, fly to the monastery?"  
"Did not you just ..."  
She cut him off.  
"I know what I said. The monastery has an invisible shield that we impervious nature of the dark side as well for any type of weapons. "  
Anakin hesitated before nodding.  
"Obi Wan had better not go, we noticed that."  
Ahsoka nodded. The two recommendations are the courses after they had checked whether Obi Wan was there or not. They arrived at the Hanger. Ahsoka climbed into their fighters and flew behind Anakin from the hangar to the hyperspace rings.  
During the hyperspace jump spoke neither a word. Anakin still did not understand properly why Ahsoka Rocer would not let atone for what he had angetahen her.  
As the hyperspace jump to the end was the two landed near the monastery. Ahsoka knew where began the force field and went directly run through. Anakin followed her with a slight hesitation. The opened the door cautiously with the monastery. A faint scent of candles filled her nose. It had changed nothing. Ahsoka walked down the long aisle to the pews zwishcen forward to the altar. She looked back to the door and saw herself, when she was three, as she walked down the aisle. Anakin followed her gaze, but he could see nothing. Then he noticed the Ahsoka just had a vision of the past had. Ahsoka followed yourself you went down a staircase and into a room. She saw them as three-year-old girl jumped on the bed and cried. Then the vision ended, and she saw this dilapidated room. The curtains were torn and full of holes. She sighed.  
"Why did you want to go there anyway, Snips?"  
"I'm looking for an old wooden box with a dragon-shaped crystal on the lid. Just as here. "  
Indicate them on the crystal around her neck. Anakin nodded and began to look in the old cabinets. Ahsoka began to search the bed. They stretch her arm Unters and got to grab something. It felt like a wooden box.  
"I think I got it."  
Ahsoka she brought out and placed it on a table. She blew the dust off the cover and saw the crystal.  
"The box is smaller than I had in remembrance."  
Ahsoka looked at the castle and noticed that she could only be opened with the power. She did it.  
The box was empty.  
"We are all here to get away flown back to an empty box?"  
Ahsoka she rolled her eyes and lifted the bottom of the box with the power. There was a small chain to light. The trailer was identical with the crystal to Ahsoka wore around his neck.  
"Who is that?"  
"She was my mother. She pressed my hand when she died. "  
Ahsoka sighed. "Rocer looking for it."  
"Where are you hiding it?"  
Ahsoka thought for a moment, then pulled the chain she was wearing and exchanging them for her mother.  
"It will not be noticeable Rocer since both are identical."  
"I should hope."  
"Let's go."  
Anakin nodded. Ahsoka put her chain in the box and put it back under the bed. They left the room, went up the stairs and then left the monastery. They ran formally to hunters and flew as fast as she could back to the temple. Just as she had alighted from their hunters came Obi Wan meet them.  
Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other, Ahsoka recognized Anakin's view that he took over the talking.


End file.
